


Paying Dues:Pilot

by evilfox



Series: Paying Dues [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>背景是07年夏天，Andrew和他的朋友们在LA到处试镜碰壁，无所事事泡在酒店里，遇到了那时还不相识的Jesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying Dues:Pilot

“然后他说，‘你为什么要这样？’”

那个棕红色头发、满脸雀斑的男人说。他面前摆着一杯冰水。

“我说，‘哪样？’，他说‘你的手，为什么一直摸你自己的指头，怪怪的’。我说，‘那个，剧本里说他有点OCD，我想表现一下’。他说‘有吗？’然后开始翻剧本……你能相信吗，他根本没看过那破玩意！”

他的朋友们爆发出一阵笑声。他们四个人坐在这里将近一个小时了，每人只点了一杯冰水。

“星期天有个CK的晚餐会，你们去吗。”这次说话的是个留着络腮胡的男人，他从刚才起就一直在摆弄手机。

雀斑男流露出厌烦的神色，“懒得去。其实上次我就不想去了，又见不到什么人，酒又难喝。”

“Andrew？你呢？”显然他在问同席的另一个年轻人。

“你可以把Hiddleston带上。我记得他最近在这边。”插话的还是那个雀斑脸。

“谁？”络腮胡问。

“Hiddleston，我哥们，Charlie你认识他，对吧？”

另一个人慢悠悠地接了话，“对。但是我不觉得带他去有什么用，他在这边谁也不认识，而且他，直说吧，根本不会社交。”

“不至于吧。”雀斑男说。

“他和他那个朋友，Ben什么什么的，简直了。那什么，Jamie，你还不如带Andrew去。”

“好吧。”叫Jamie的络腮胡男人头也不抬地按着手机键盘。

所以，剩下那个人就是Andrew了。

“我……星期一有试镜。”Andrew有一头似乎过于茂盛的深棕色头发和柔和的嗓音。

通常你能从一个人的仪表猜出他是否有接到活。雀斑男的下巴干净光滑，贴身剪裁的西装外套里面穿着同样贴身的衬衫，也许上午刚刚经过一轮无所斩获的试镜；Charlie和Andrew嘴唇上有淡淡的胡青，他们上一次精心打扮自己去博取机会的时候大概是两三天前。

“我就不去了，在家准备一下。”他的话带着若隐若现的沙哑尾音。也许是烟草的缘故。那些英国人，在片场个个烟不离手，好像不吸一口尼古丁他们就会永远迷失在大西洋以东的时差里。

“这么说你们都不去？”Jamie放下手机，似乎有点不高兴。

“Eddie你陪他去好了。”那个有着柔软声线和巧克力色眼睛的Andrew说。

最终Eddie——那个说着上流英音的雀斑脸——同意去那个什么晚餐会凑个热闹。

这就是人们说滥了的论调：混圈子总要从混派对开始。一切都在于你认识谁或者谁认识你。

然后这帮英国少爷就无处不在了，用低得跌破地板的片酬来供养他们的名贵西装和手表，满面春风地出现在派对上或是制片公司里，即使他们已经付不起下个月的房租。他们把自己倾销进好莱坞，让同龄的美国演员们无法招架。

可是这些到底关我什么事呢？！Jesse想。

他在努力集中精神思考这个他即将与人会谈的项目，而旁边那一桌聒噪的英国人一直在使他分心。那几个人看上去和Jesse差不多年纪，就像是没有什么正事可做，只会坐在这里谈论傻逼制片、傻逼选角副导和傻逼经纪人。

“你应该多出去，Andrew，不然只能接到你经纪人送来的那些烂本子。”Eddie说。

“我知道。”Andrew有点不耐烦地说，“可是……说得容易。”

他端起水杯啜了一口，杯子里的冰块已经完全融化。也许是浓眉的缘故，他看起来就像总是在担忧着什么，即使在他试图微笑的时候。

有时候你知道该做什么，只是没有足够的力量去驯化自己。

Jesse看了看自己的表，时间仍然很早，也许他不应该来得这么早。那些清脆的英式口音，那温润含光的双眼，加剧了他的焦虑。

 

××××××××××××××××××××××

 

Eddie说的对。他知道Eddie是对的。

那又怎么样？并不能改变他从心里厌倦那些派对的事实。

Andrew端起水杯啜了一口。

对于Eddie来说很容易，他擅长交朋友，让他们聚集在他周围。那是一种了不起的天赋，并不是人人都有。

Eddie在谈论着最近的所见所闻，带着和平时一样的乐观笑容。没有什么问题是一场乒乓球解决不了的，如果有，那就打两场。

“Andrew，”

他发现自己在走神，Eddie刻意压低的声音把他叫了回来。

“那边有个人一直在看你。”

“什么？”

他抬头看过去，确实有个人坐在不远处的另一张咖啡桌旁。一个戴眼镜的卷发男孩，看上去像个大学生，那种会十分诚恳地打电话给你攀校友关系请你出演他的毕业作品又拿不出像样预算的……大学生。

“你看错了吧。”Andrew说。

“真的！”Eddie很是来劲的样子，“他绝对是在撩你。”

“那又怎么样？”

“去打个招呼，交个朋友也许。也许他手上碰巧就有个好项目，谁知道呢。你看，人和人就是这样认识的，你得走出自己的圈子去认识别人。”

这算什么？社交训练课程？Andrew想。

他知道该做什么，他知道怎么做，他只是不想。如果这是“孩子气”，如果这意味着“不适合这一行”，那就随它吧。

即使他不可避免地注意到，无论是发小知己、戏校同学还是现在这帮混在洛杉矶的酒肉朋友，每个人都在变得更加明智和圆滑，像个成年人那样去猎取成功。而他仍然停在自己十八岁的心气里，站在这个世界的门外瑟瑟发抖。

“好吧。”

他赌气似的从椅子上站起来，走向那个顶着一头深色卷发的男孩。

“看到合同之前别跟他上床。”Charlie在他背后打趣。

Andrew笑着向他比个中指。

那个男孩，当然注意到了Andrew的接近。那男孩有一双好奇的蓝眼，他的眼神混合着惊讶和不安，似乎还有愤怒，有一瞬间Andrew觉得他会跳起来袭击自己，下一个瞬间又觉得他会拔腿就跑。

“嗨，”Andrew说，双手插在裤袋里。

“嗨。”当然，那个男孩没有逃走，但也没有流露出欢迎的态度。

“一个人吗？”

“事实上，不。”那男孩微微皱眉，“我在等一个重要的会面，”他指指放在桌上的剧本，“这里有一个我非常想要的角色。我在整理我的思路，如果你们几位先生们能稍微安静一点我会非常感谢。”

Eddie这个混蛋。混蛋加蠢货。

他不是“撩”我，他是在向我们丢眼刀！Andrew在心里吼了Eddie一百遍。

“……我替我朋友们道歉，不好意思。”他磕磕绊绊地说。

“没关系。”那男孩还以一个礼貌的微笑，两腮陷出极浅的酒窝，在他刀刻般的颧骨下有种矛盾的美感。

“所以……你是个演员？”

“是的。”尽管他看上去不那么像。你几乎可以确定他绝对不会把自己穿得像个野模，绝望地流连在派对上。他更像是会把一个空闲的下午花费在沙发和几本好书上。

他看上去有点眼熟，大概已经参演过一些重要的项目。如果不是在派对上见过，那或许是在银幕上。

“真巧，我们也是。”Andrew说。尽管他说出口时也意识到这是蠢话。这里是他妈的洛杉矶，演员比野狗多。

而那个卷发男孩也异常耿直地用“你在说蠢话”的眼神看着他。

“我们这就走了，祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”

Andrew悻悻地回到自己桌上，不出所料遭到朋友们的无情嘲笑。

“怎么回事？你怂了还是他怂了？”

“……咱们打球去吧。”他用这个提议作为逃避话题的无力尝试。

Eddie笑得几乎站不起来，Jamie买了单，几个人在调笑和推搡中走向电梯。

那个卷发男孩仍然坐在他的位子上，对着剧本和一杯绿茶。

Andrew回头看过去的时候，那个男孩也在抬头看向他。

 

【FIN】


End file.
